Didn't see that coming did you?
by doujinshininjah
Summary: Another world meeting and and Kiku has Heracles scared to death.


You know, the world would take a look at Greece and Japan's culture and think that Heracles would be the one with the sex addiction. They were wrong. Very _very _wrong. It was Japan who had the sex addiction. He may have been shy about touching and being affectionate in public, but Heracles would tell anyone who asked that Japan was a completely different person when they were alone. Such was the case today. The two nations hadn't seen each other in about a month and Heracles was actually _scared. _He had no idea what a sexually deprived Japan was like and he almost didn't want to find out, but he couldn't deny that sex with Kiku was _**amazing**_. Everyone left the room for lunch and Kiku was staring directly into Heracles' eyes, daring him to even _move and inch_. When the room was empty except them, Kiku calmly walked over and locked the door. Heracles turned his chair and looked at him, pleading the smaller nation not to be too rough with himself. Japan did bruise easily but seemed to be oblivious to that fact.

Kiku slid up onto Heracles' lap, straddling him, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"So, Hera-kun, how long has it been since we were together and alone last?" The Greek swallowed thickly.

"A-about a month." Kiku smirked.

"Is that fear in your voice Heracles? Aw, you shouldn't be scared my love, I won't be too rough with you. Now, be a good boy for me and let me see what you've been hiding in those khakis…" Heracles reached down and unzipped his jeans, letting his hardened erection spring into the cold air. Kiku smiled and kissed his cheek tenderly, mischief lacing his smooth pink lips and he reached down and snatched up the cock. Stroking it slowly, Kiku bit his lip and gazed down at the lightly blushing Grecian.

"Kiku, you tease too much… I know what you want…" Kiku smirked.

"Oh you do, do you? Well, I suppose we should get to it then. Would you like to? Or should I?" Heracles rubbed Kiku's thighs slowly and smiled.

"Let me watch you do it. You should know I love watching you touch yourself." With that, Kiku turned around slicked his fingers with saliva before lifting his yukata and stretching himself. Heracles watched with extreme interest, he loved to see Kiku this way. Such naughty behavior from the little man was his ultimate turn on. "That should be enough, now turn around so I can see your face when I'm inside you." The Asian complied and sat straddling his lap frontwards again before rising up and letting himself slam down onto Heracles' dick. The little man let out a small cry as he was stretched far beyond what his fingers had been able to do. He forgot again how incredibly _large _Heracles was. Not only was he long enough to hit all the right places, but his girth created an amazingly hot burn inside him that made him want more every time.

"Kiku, please be careful with yourself I-"

"Shut up." Heracles' eyebrows curled upward a little in concern. "I'll do what I want, when I want. Hold on to your chair Hera-kun, because it's going to get rough on you." The Grecian wanted to back away, wanted to say 'no', wanted more than anything to tell Kiku to **be careful**, but his little lover was quite the force to be reckoned with when he was in this mood. Kiku smirked and lifted up until Heracles was almost all the way out and slammed back down a few times, trying to get Heracles into the masochistic feel of things. And Heracles was definitely getting into it. He couldn't remember the last time Japan had been so delightfully rough and damn did he love it when he was. After about half-an-hour of disgustingly rough sex, they released and Kiku cleaned up and resumed sitting with a polite smile as the other nations returned to the conference room. Alfred was the first one to ask questions.

"Yo, Japan, dude! I didn't see you at lunch man, where were you?" Japan glanced at Heracles and blushed lightly.

"I was… improving international relations." Alfred gave a disbelieving look and France smirked before talking as well.

"Oui, he was. I saw the whole thing."


End file.
